


Cold Feet

by planetcleer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, literally this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a blanket hog. So is Ryan. They find a way to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> almost titled this 'ryan the blanket hog guy' but then what kind of person would i be

Gavin wakes up and he’s cold. This is probably because the blankets aren’t even on him, and, upon this discovery, he grabs at them, rolls onto his side to wrap himself up, and then drifts back to sleep.

Or he would have, had Ryan not started stealing the covers away again like a dirty little thief just as he starts to drift off.

 

“Ryan. Stoppit.” His words slur and his voice is thick with sleep, but he’s sure that his message gets across because Ryan stops pulling a few seconds later… Except then there’s a sharp tug that unrolls the little Gavin burrito and even goes so far as to pull the blankets half off his body. Immediately, he whines, blindly reaching out to slap at Ryan, “Stoppit! You’ve got ‘em all!”

“You just had them all,” Ryan counters simply, though he sounds vaguely annoyed, “And I was cold, so I took them back.”

Gavin finally cracks his eyes open to glare at Ryan because even though Ryan is facing away and can’t see the glare, it’s the thought that counts, “Don’t be a bloody prick, Ryan. You’ve taken all of them and now I’m cold.” His words are accompanied by another pull at the blankets, but Ryan is like a log and doesn’t budge, “Ryan.”

“What, Gavin?”

“I’m cold!” He’s whining again, but that doesn’t seem to faze Ryan. In fact, Ryan just lays there in silence for so long that Gavin thinks maybe he’s fallen asleep. He sighs and turns over to go back to sleep himself, resigning to being cold for the rest of the night because it may suck, but Gavin will never, ever wake him unnecessarily when Ryan does manage to get some sleep.

But then, just as he’s curling up to sleep, Gavin’s suddenly being dragged backwards across the bed until his back meets a solid, warm chest. The blankets settle on top of him, and then there’s an arm draped over his waist and a nose buried in his hair.

“How’s this?” Ryan’s voice rumbles and Gavin can feel it against his back, can feel warmth spreading through his chest in turn.

“Um…” Gavin takes a moment to tangle their legs and curl an arm under his pillow, his other hand reaching back to lightly touch Ryan’s hip before he rests it back on the mattress in front of him, “Much better.”

Ryan hums in agreement, pressing a kiss to the back of Gavin’s neck and then letting out a soft sigh that spreads small goosebumps across Gavin’s skin, “Good. Now get some sleep.”

For awhile, Gavin listens. He closes his eyes and focuses on Ryan’s heartbeat, allowing it to lull him closer and closer to sleep.

Until he has a thought, that is.

“Y’know, love… If you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
